I Invented This Game
by Miss Pretty Socks
Summary: SengokuxOC Yatsuha tries to get a stubborn man to make a bet and fall into her trap. But she's not the only one with a trick up her sleeve. Rated T for language.Yay! Thank you W Doubleyou you made my day.
1. Swindled

She was at the street courts again, making her rounds throughout the groups of onlookers. She carefully avoided anyone she had previous "scammed", as they called it, in the past. She didn't like to call it that of course, but some people just didn't like to admit they had been fooled justly.

He was standing off to the side with some of his teammates; they were all dressed in their green warm up suits. They looked like they were up for taking some bets today, so she walked over to them casually. The one with the green eyes spotted her coming their way sooner than the others did (as he always did), and as he stared her down she felt a little unnerved. But maybe he just wanted to seem intimidating or tough for the ladies. Haha.

The boy's mouth twisted into an arrogant smile as he realized the girl was making her way straight towards him. He was her target again today. She knew how to play this kind of guy. Actually, it was her specialty! But this one was just so stubborn.

"Hey." Calm. She stopped her slow strolling pace and stood in front of this guy. Smiling, she showed one of her canine teeth. This guy looked mischievous; like he would like that sort of thing or something. It was worth a shot; nothing else seemed to work anyways. He looked down at the girl, obviously satisfied with himself that this girl kept coming back to him.

"Well hello there. Nice to see you again" He spoke with good humor in his voice. It felt a little belittling but she wasn't there to be treated with the utmost respect exactly. He noticed the box she carried; where she kept her supplies.

"What's that you got there?" He asked; more intent on having conversation rather than really finding out what the box was for; he already knew anyways. They had met before, not formally, but she had tried to get bets from him. He always declined.

"I'm here to take your bet." The girl said smoothly, while showing him a light smile.

"My bet, eh?" He looked at her suspiciously. She just nodded her head and kept up her innocent façade. They did this stupid charade every time. He acted dumb just to see how far she would go to make him hand over his money.

"That's right. You're bet."

"Well sadly, my dear. I have no money on me today." He noted her eyes narrow slightly.

"Oh well, maybe next-"

"Now, now, I wasn't quite finished." He laughed slightly.

"Hey. Sorry, but I only take money here." She told him firmly. He smiled deviously and leaned in close to her face.

"I invented that game little girl. You're not stealin' any of my money." She couldn't help but laugh at that. Well, this was new.

"Alright, so you caught me. What're you going to do about it?" He seemed to genuinely think of this rhetorical question.

"Actually, I think blackmail sounds like a fun idea." He nodded to himself as he said this aloud.

She gave him an incredulous look. "What would you want with me? You don't even know me. You don't even know my name."

"Well then. What's your name little girl?" His disposition was far more cheerful than before.

"Don't call me little. And my name's Yatsuha. Now seeing as we're going to be 'friends' for a while why don't you share your name too." She was obliged, by nature, to do as this guy said. It would be dishonorable not to do so as he had figured out her game.

"Sengoku at your service—I mean, with _your_ service." She twitched.

"Great…" He laughed. Sengoku took his eyes off Yatsuha and went back to watching the match. She tried to slip away from him, hoping to get away. But sadly, just as she was getting ready to make a dash to the left he grabbed her long ponytail. She made an odd noise and her hands flew out to steady herself. Really, grabbing a girl by the hair was rather rude. His eyes never left the match.

"Now, now, you may think I'm cruel but I'm not lettin' you go over there." She sighed.

"What? You have something for me to do already?"

"No." He said. Yatsuha looked at the sky; ugh.

"Look, I understand you don't want me to…escape from your evil clutches, but I need to go around taking bets. I need money, you know."

"Ya, ya, but you're not going over there." He said vaguely. What a drag…

"Well why the hell not?" She was going to raise her voice soon. Sengoku took her wrist and brought her closer to his side.

"First of all I wouldn't draw anymore attention to yourself, and second you better hand over that box or you're in for it." He told Yatsuha who only backed away from him with a 'Fuck you' close to being emitted from her lips.

"Hey, I'm serious! You better get over here." Sengoku told her; his voice firm and demanding. Her glare held skepticism, but she took a step towards him anyways.

"That's a good girl." Sengoku jeered as if he was talking to a puppy. She scoffed in disgust.

"Ugh. And here I was actually going to do stuff for you. But now it's not even worth it if you tell everybody. Forget you." With that Yatsuha turned around, intent on once again making her rounds and getting out of there before Sengoku told everyone there that she was scamming them.

"Hey! Ya, that's got to be the girl!" Yatsuha was faced with the sight of several angry looking tennis players charging her way at a distance. Her sight was obscured however as she was faced with a grinning Sengoku looking directly at her.

"Now hand over the box." She complied.

"Fine." She gritted her teeth as she watched Sengoku put the box in his tennis bag.

"Now let's watch this match," Sengoku said cheerfully as he slung his arm over her shoulder. "little sis." His eyes danced. Yatsuha scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm probably in the same grade as you anyways." Neither looked at the other; their eyes glued to the two tennis players rallying back and forth.

"Ya well…don't tell them that." He said in an undertone as the two came face to face with a group of rather upset looking tennis players. Yatsuha averted her eyes from the players in front of her. She'd never been caught before; her stomach sank.

"Well, hello! How may I help you?" 'He was acting so care-free! Well I guess it's not so hard when you're not the in danger of being caught.'

"Ya, you can. Hand over the girl; we've got some unfinished business to take care of." Her stomach was in knots.

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't use such a sharp tone around my little sis; she's pretty shy and you're scaring her." Sengoku nudged her. She _was_ acting pretty suspicious not looking up at them and all. Yatsuha brought her head up slowly, her face contorted with guilt, but she hoped it would look as though she was intimidated. Which she was also, by the way. Sengoku could actually feel the poor girl shaking; he brought her closer as the tennis boys glared.

"Look at the poor girl! She's shaking! Now if you would excuse us, we're going someplace else where the view isn't so…rude." Sengoku attempted to act as high-class-like as he could. The false distaste in his voice was actually kind of funny. It didn't suit him to be snobby.

As she and Sengoku walked to the other side of the court, Yatsuha sighed in relief.

"Oh geez, I sure owe you big time."

"You already did. So now you owe me twice." He was always smiling.

"Well at least someone's happy today." She mumbled.

"It's not everyday a guy gets to meet a pretty girl like yourself. Lucky!"

Yatsuha pulled away, hands on her hips.

"Hey! I thought I was your sister!" A few people turned at the shout.

"I just couldn't help myself. You're just so cute!" He chased her around trying to pinch her cheeks. She stuck her tongue out at him and they stopped running around like children.

"So Yatsuha…"

"Ya?"

"You owe me a kiss." The people got shifty-eyed. Sister…kiss? Eh?

"I do?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled showing one of her canine teeth; he really was the kind of guy that would go for that.

The group of swindled tennis players stomped by on the lookout for the con-artist.

Sengoku leaned in, breathed "You do" on her lips, and then waited for her own to touch his. It was _she_ who owed _him_ a kiss after all. Yatsuha hesitated for a second; she had only had a few encounters with this guy before and only just today learned his name. She had never kissed anyone before; the feeling of his lips was something completely new to her. But she liked it.

"What the…hell?" The tennis boys were frozen; grimaces of terror permanently etched onto their faces.

"B-brother and…sister?"


	2. Conned

Sengoku pulled away from the kiss first hoping to catch Yatsuha with her eyes still closed. He always thought girls looked most beautiful with their eyes closed. Especially when they were sleeping; then they couldn't talk.

"I think they found us out." He said.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and glanced warily at the bloodthirsty tennis boys.

"Heh…heh." She waved nervously. They growled and she jumped back a bit.

Sengoku grabbed Yatsuha's hand and they made their way to the stairs that lead out onto the sidewalk. Furious tennis boys on their heels.

"See you!" Yatsuha called as she sprinted left.

Sengoku lifted a hand in recognition as he turned to run right.

Wait a second…

"Hey you bastard!" She yelled out at him.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!"

Sengoku only laughed as he was chased down by an infuriated _amateur_ con-artist.

He did invent this game after all.


End file.
